


Hunger

by christarennerston



Category: Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, No Mina, end of movie, fan fiction, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunger, something so strong you could feel in the pit of your stomach that sometimes took four meals to fill. That was your hunger for blood, the sweet taste from a woman or the dark taste of a man; it all depended on how you felt at the time. This hunger you were feeling now, this was a different hunger. This hunger was caused by one thing: Vlad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

Hunger, something so strong you could feel in the pit of your stomach that sometimes took four meals to fill. That was your hunger for blood, the sweet taste from a woman or the dark taste of a man; it all depended on how you felt at the time. This hunger you were feeling now, this was a different hunger. This hunger was caused by one thing: Vlad. 

Vlad was your sire who created you and others out of pure revenge. His son had been taken, his wife was dead, and the whole village he was trying to protect was on the brink of death. He needed an army, and what more could he ask for than for his people to rise up from the darkness and slaughter their enemies? One by one he turned, asking if they would accept what he had to offer; one by one they agreed and felt the pain of dying, but only of the soul.

And now he was close, you could feel it, but where? Your eyes tinted red as you searched for a cold body like yourself. There was red all over that went with their beating hearts as humans walked the streets. Then you saw it, the light blue of the dead as he walked towards you in a slow pace.

Had your sire come to kill you like he did the others? Or did he have something more sinful in mind? Hell, maybe both was thought of in that brain of his. 

Your eyes went back to their normal color, slowly allowing the images of people appear instead of the outlines they had been. You stood up straight and your eyes never left him as he drew closer, his black clothes fitting him well, just as the princely garments he used to wear.

“My Lord,” you said to him quietly even though he still stood five feet from you. You knew he heard you; that was one of the gifts bestowed upon him from the monster.

“You wish to call me that in this day and age,” he asked with a bit of a smile.

You couldn’t help the smile that claimed your lips at seeing a little of the one you helped to make. “I don’t mind that, but I hope you don’t want me to curtsy. That’s where I draw the line.” 

Vlad chuckled, slight crow’s feet showing at the corner of his eyes. “No, that I will not do.” In the moment following he became serious again, almost as if the jest had never happened. “Walk with me.”

Your prince did not ask, but commanded you as he would have long ago. It seems that had not left him either. You walked beside him, wondering where he was taking you as the humans began to thin out the farther the both of you went. 

“How did you survive?” Vlad didn’t turn to face you or even look at you as he spoke; he only stared straight ahead.

“When you had killed the others, I was in one of the tents that hadn’t been destroyed by them.” You shuddered at thinking of the things your village had become. 

They were not like your prince, but more animal after they were turned. They growled and snarled, only thirsting and never thinking. Their minds were lost when they took their first drink and each drop drove them even madder.

“You call them ‘the others,’ you were one of them as well.” His voice seemed to try and soothe you, but you weren’t sure as to why.

You stopped and looked at him, waiting for his dark green eyes to look back at you. They seemed filled with pain, but was it because of the past or because of your own future? “You’ve come to kill me haven’t you? Even though I was a first and lasted this long, you think I got away from the burning but that I’m still like them.” You felt the burn of tears as they began to well up in your eyes; you blinked them back, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing them. 

“My friends and people that I trusted turned on me that day to try and drink my son. You were there and you were one of them. It may have been centuries but that does not mean that I have forgiven any of them; that, sadly, even includes you.”

You backed away from him slowly with your arms in front of you as if to calm a threatened beast. “But I wasn’t with them, I would never harm Ingeras. I stayed in those tents as they came for him; I was not the animal they had become! I still did not have my first drop of blood by then!”

“Then how are you here now?” Vlad’s eyes were filed with anger as if the betrayal of that day still burned within him. You had to be lying or else you would be nothing but a corpse in the ground. Even though he remembered you as something more than just a woman from the village, that didn’t mean you wouldn’t be punished for what happened.

“It wasn’t until I had arrived back at the castle that I finally succumbed, a gypsy had offered his blood to me in a chalice and asked where he could find you. I didn’t help him to get you, but I told him where your body was. I was there when he gave you blood and long enough to see how your body was healing with it. Then I left, afraid that when you woke up you would destroy me as well.”

What you had told him swam through his mind. Vlad remembered the gypsy that had followed and sliced his hand with his knife. That much he knew to be true, but what of the rest? The rest could be a lie you had woven to protect yourself.

As if you read his thoughts, you slid to your knees and moved the hair from your neck. “Decapitation is one of the few things that can kill us, but you know this. If you can’t find my tale to be true, then could you please do it swiftly? That is all I ask.” 

You expected to feel a blade of silver on your neck that he had kept hidden or some other object that he planned on using to kill you with. What you didn’t expect was for him to fall on his knees as well, lift your chin and kiss you; a kiss you hadn’t felt in many years.


End file.
